Stars and Midnight Blue
by RizzlesCaskett
Summary: In Fairy Tale Land Red did more than just kiss Peter through the window, and it leads to unexpected consequences. Meanwhile, in Storybrooke, Emma and Ruby are engaged and Emma starts noticing a weird pattern in Ruby's behaviour around a little girl. Sorry I kinda suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

_**Stars and Midnight Blue**_

_**Fairy Tale Land - Fairy Tale Land - Fairy Tale Land - Fairy Tale Land **_

Granny draped the red cloak over the wounded wolf and Snow watched in amazement as Red appeared before her eyes…

"I'm the wolf. I'M the wolf."

Red kept repeating that simple sentence over and over again, as if saying it enough times would change it, or help her understand. Sitting around the hearth with both young women, Granny was trying to explain to her granddaughter how she'd come to be the wolf, but Red just kept repeating those three words over and over again, until Granny said the one thing that seemed to pull Red out of her state of shock:

"You inherited it from your mother."

Snow saw the colour drain from Red's face in an instant

"Inherited? Are…are you sure Granny?"

Red's grandmother looked at her intently,

"Red? What's wrong dear?"

But Snow didn't have to ask Red what was wrong, Red's terrified eyes spoke volumes to her,

"You're pregnant aren't you?"

Red didn't say anything. Granny looked appalled

"Red?" she asked "is it true girl?"

Red just nodded her head.

_**Storybrooke - Storybrooke -Storybrooke -Storybrooke -Storybrooke -Storybrooke**_

Ruby was cleaning a table when she heard the door open. She turned around to greet the new costumer and saw it was her fiance,

"Hi Lemur!" she said,

"Hi baby" answered Emma giving her a peck on the crimson lips.

"No kissing in my diner!" yelled Granny from behind the counter.

Emma and Ruby laughed, Granny always yelled at them even though she adored Emma and already considered her her granddaughter-in-law.

"Hello Granny" said Emma kissing Granny on the cheek,

"Hello Emma dear, how are you?"

"Fine Granny, having a slow day at the station, and you?"

"Fine, dear, just fine."

Emma smiled and went over to her and Ruby's usual table and sat down next to Ruby.

Azure walked into the diner pulling an indigo trolley behind her; her braids, laced with midnight-blue ribbons, bouncing on her back.

"Good morning Mrs Lucas" she greeted.

"Good morning Azure, how may I help you?" Granny said, looking down to the five year old.

"The nuns sent me to buy cookies. We're having the children from the school over today and they want to give them a snack!" said the little girl excitedly.

At the sound of the child's voice Emma and Ruby turned their heads towards the counter and saw the little girl reading Granny the list of cookies she had to buy. Emma felt her fiance's body tense against hers and tremble a bit.

"Rubes? Baby? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I… I just felt terribly sad all of a sudden."

Emma looked back at the orphan and, all of a sudden, realised that Ruby always got sad when the girl walked in. She made a mental note to see how Ruby reacted the next time they saw Azure.

_**Fairy Tale Land - Fairy Tale Land - Fairy Tale Land - Fairy Tale Land **_

Red hummed a lullaby as she rocked Blue, her baby girl, to sleep. When the babe finally fell asleep, Red place her gently on her crib, kissed her forehead, and left silently. She tiptoed into the kitchen where Granny and Snow were chatting softly while Granny made tea.

"Is she asleep?" asked Snow

"Yes, I was finally able to put her down. May I have a cup of tea Granny?"

"Of course dear."

Granny had just handed Red her cup of tea when Blue started crying. Red slumped against the counter in defeat and was about to put her cup down to go soothe her daughter; when Granny stopped her placing a gentle hand on top of hers and said

"I'll go, girl, you deserve a rest."

Red smiled, "Thank you Granny."

Granny walked into the room Red, Snow and Blue shared, and she picked the infant in her arms.

"Hello darling"

The baby gurgled and cooed in her arms, delighted at having been picked up. Granny smiled down at her great-granddaughter, looking into her beautiful Azure eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Stars and Midnight Blue**_

_**Storybrooke - Storybrooke -Storybrooke -Storybrooke -Storybrooke -Storybrooke**_

Emma and Ruby were watching t.v in the living room of Emma and Mary Margaret's apartment,

"So let me get this straight," said Emma, "The Doctor is an alien that really likes humans, he it NOT a human. Right?"

Ruby chuckled, "yes, he's an alien. A Time Lord, to be more specific; he just happens to love the Earth and its inhabitants, so that's why he's so protective of them."

"I still don't get why he looks human and the other aliens don't. And don't laugh at me! This show is complicated!" Emma remarked while pouting slightly.

Ruby grinned, "It's okay Lemur, I didn't get it at first either." She pulled Emma closer to her and began peppering her face with kisses, trying to kiss her pout away. Emma finally gave in, stopped pouting, and began returning Ruby's kisses.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Regina sat in her car, waiting for the school children to leave the nun's building. As soon as she saw Miss Blanchard leave with the last of her students, she turned off her car, got out, and walked towards the building.

"Good afternoon Madam Mayor," greeted Mother Superior, "how are you today?"

"Delightful," said Regina in a perfectly proper and crisp voice, "and you?"

Mother Superior could tell from the mayor's extremely polite tone that she was in short supply of patience, and so she decided to just giver her what she'd come for.

"She's in the patio" she told the mayor

"Thank you, Mother Superior," answered Regina walking past her and towards the patio.

Azure was playing hopscotch in the patio, when she heard the sound of distant footsteps approaching.

"The mayor's coming," she told Sister Astrid.

Sister Astrid had been tasked with looking after the child when the nuns had first found her sitting on their porch steps with a little suitcase and a letter explaining why she was there.

"What makes you say that?" Astrid asked the little girl

"I hear her walking towards us"

Sister Astrid smiled, Azure had always had superb senses, but it still impressed her how easily the orphan could recognise someone just from their footsteps.

Regina finally reached the patio and saw Azure playing hopscotch. She smiled to herself; dangerous as the little one was, she was still pretty darn cute.

"Good afternoon Azure"

"Good afternoon Madam Mayor" said the girl turning around to face the woman who came to visit her on a regular basis. "Are you here to take a blood sample again?"

"I am. It won't take long, you know that."

Azure nodded and walked inside with Regina. They went into the living room where Regina had left her bag, and sat down on one of the couches.

"Now give me your arm please."

Azure rolled up the sleeve of her left arm, and extended it towards Regina. The mayor took out a small syringe, a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a cotton ball. She took Azure's arm, rubbed the alcohol on the underside of her elbow, and sticked the syringe in. She took a small sample of the girl's blood, took out the syringe, and put a Dora the Explorer bandaid on the tiny wound.

"All done," she said, "I will see you next week."

"Goodbye Madam Mayor" said Azure as she walked back to her abandoned game of hopscotch.

_**Fairy Tale Land - Fairy Tale Land - Fairy Tale Land - Fairy Tale Land **_

Red and Snow watched intently as Blue rocked on her tush, holding her feet.

"I'm telling you Snow, she's going to start crawling any second" said Red excitedly.

"Well, she certainly looks antsy and ready to start moving" replied Snow, looking at the baby she considered her niece.

"What exactly are you two doing standing there?" asked Granny as she walked in, carrying kindling for the fire place.

"We're waiting for Blue to start crawling" said Red without looking at her grandmother.

"Well, while you wait, do you mind giving me a hand taking this to the shed?"

At that moment Red and Snow turned around to face the older woman and realised that she had her hands full and looked like she needed help.

"Of course Granny, sorry." Red answered sheepishly.

She and Snow each took a part of the bundle of kindling from Granny, and started walking towards the shed. Red kept some of the kindling that she was carrying to use on the fireplace that night, and walked back to the house. Granny and Snow were almost at the door when they heard Red yelp in surprise and drop the kindling.

"RED?!" shouted Snow, as she and Granny ran the rest of the way to the cabin.

"Red, girl, what is it?"

"Ummm, Granny? Didn't you say I only started turning when I was thirteen?"

"What?" asked Granny confused.

At that moment Red moved to the side, and Granny and Snow saw a white wolf pup sitting in the middle of the living room, with its head cocked to one side and its tongue lolling out between its tiny teeth, looking at them keenly.

"Oh gods," whispered Snow, "that changes things a bit."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hello! Thanks to everyone who followed and favourited (is that a word?) my story. You guys are fantastic :)**_

_**OUAT does not belong to me. If it did Red and Emma would've made out at the end of Red Handed. **_

_**Hope you guys enjoy! And please review? :) **_

_**Stars and Midnight Blue**_

_**Fairy Tale Land - Fairy Tale Land - Fairy Tale Land - Fairy Tale Land **_

_Previously_

_At that moment Red moved to the side, and Granny and Snow saw a white wolf pup sitting in the middle of the living room, with its head cocked to one side and its tongue lolling out between its tiny teeth, looking at them keenly. _

"_Oh gods," whispered Snow, "that changes things a bit." _

"It isn't necessarily a bad thing" said Granny.

"Not necessarily a bad thing?!" exclaimed Red in a worried voice, "she's a baby wolf! And she turned without it even being a full moon!"

"If she starts turning this young, it might be easier to teach her how to control it. And we can get her a cloak like yours…"

Snow didn't say anything while Granny and Red were discussing. She just kept looking at Blue. The pup stared back at her eagerly, tail swishing from side to side and ears perked up attentively, as if it wanted to play. She started walking towards the wolf slowly, because she knew that even though it was cute, small and fluffy, it was still a dangerous animal. She approached Blue, hand extended forward, and petted her on the head. The pup swished its tail happily, and licked Snow's arm. Suddenly, Snow felt the fur under her hand morph back into human hair.

"Red? Granny? She turned back into a human" she said, effectively putting a stop to Granny and Red's argument.

"Oh thank gods" breathed Red.

She went to her daughter and picked her up, bringing her close to her chest and hugging her lovingly.

"Hi baby," she whispered "it's okay. It's all going to be okay. Mummy's here."

Blue started babbling happily and playing with her mother's hair. Reassured that Blue was perfectly fine, and hadn't been in any way harmed by her transformation, Red turned towards Snow and Granny.

"We need to get her a cloak, fast."

"Where did you get Red's cloak Granny?" asked Snow.

"A man…well not exactly a man…named Rumpelstiltskin."

_**Storybrooke - Storybrooke -Storybrooke -Storybrooke -Storybrooke -Storybrooke**_

Regina walked into the mausoleum and closed the door behind her. She moved her father's grave and walked down the stairs and into her vault, brushing cobwebs away from her face. No matter how much she went into her vault, or how much effort she put into ridding the stairs of the pesky webs, they were always infested with them. Must be all the residual magic lurking in the corners, she thought.

When she finally made it to the vault, Regina walked over to one of the shelves and took out a bottle with a blue liquid. The label on the bottle read _Canis lupus arctos_. She looked in her bag for the vial containing Azure's blood and left it on the shelf next to the other bottle. She then used a teat pipette draw a few drops of the blue liquid and drop them into the vial with Azure's blood. The blood began to glow a shade of aquamarine blue, and Regina put the vial back on the shelf worriedly. This wasn't good; it meant that magic was slowly seeping its way back into the girls veins. And that was terrible news for Regina, for it meant that Azure and her mother would soon be reunited and that would bring the wolves back.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hello! Thanks to everyone who followed my story**_

_**Hope you guys like this new chapter**_

_**Please review! :)**_

_**I don't own OUAT**_

_**Stars and Midnight Blue**_

_**Storybrooke - Storybrooke -Storybrooke -Storybrooke -Storybrooke -Storybrooke**_

Emma and Ruby were lying together in bed, cuddling. Ruby was curled into Emma's chest, playing with a strand of her hair.

"So, about the wedding," Ruby said quietly, "I was thinking, would you mind if I didn't wear white?"

"Why not? I mean, I wouldn't mind. I wouldn't mind if you walked naked down the aisle."

Ruby let out a barking laugh and hit Emma with a pillow.

"I am NOT walking naked down the aisle."

"Hahaha, ok, ok!" said Emma, rising her hands in mock surrender. "What do you want to wear then?

"I want to wear a red dress."

Emma chuckled, "Of course you do." She kissed Ruby's head and put her arms around her, bringing her even closer to her. "Rubes you can wear whatever you want on our wedding day. All I care about is getting to be married to you."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Ruby woke up to the smell of pancakes. Even before she was truly awake, her nose had started sniffing the air, following the faintest olfactive hint of pancake batter being stirred in the kitchen. Must be the wolf thing, she thought. Wait. What? Ruby shook her head in an attempt at clearing her thoughts. That was a weird thing to think Ruby Lucas, she said to herself, a really weird thing.

A few moments later Ruby had forgotten all about her bizarre thoughts and she was walking downstairs. When she got to the kitchen she was met by an unexpected sight. She had been expecting Emma to be the one making breakfast for them; but instead, she found herself looking at a pyjama-clad Henry kneeling on a kitchen stool and flipping pancakes on the grill.

"Morning Henry."

"Morning Ruby!" answered the boy happily.

"Where's your mom? And what are you doing here in your PJs? She asked him, ruffling his hair affectionately as she walked around him towards the fridge. She took out a carton of orange juice and pouring two glasses, one for her and one for Henry.

"My mother dropped me of here last night. She had something to do and didn't want me to stay alone. And I don't know where mom is, she was gone when I woke up this morning."

Ruby frowned, Emma never left without saying goodbye.

"Well, maybe she had something at the station. Let's eat those pancaked before they get cold kiddo. They look delicious."

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_Earlier that morning:_

Emma woke up startled. Ruby was talking in her sleep.

"Blue! Stay right where you are baby! Mommy's coming to get you. Hold on!"

Emma looked at Ruby, concern written all over her face.

"Rubes? Baby?" she whispered. When Ruby didn't wake up, Emma shook her gently. "Rubes?"

Ruby whimpered softly in her sleep.

"Azure!" she shouted. And then she didn't say anything else; falling back into an easy slumber.

Emma bit her lip worriedly. Azure. She kept thinking about how sad Ruby felt when she saw the little girl; and how worried she had sounded just now when she had been talking in her sleep about the girl.

Emma had a lot of questions. Why did Ruby get so sad when she saw Azure? Why was Ruby dreaming about an orphan she had never even spoken to? And who the hell was Blue?

Emma got out of bed, put on her clothes and walked downstairs. She took her red jacket from the coat rack and walked outside. Yes, she had a lot of questions; and she was going to find some answers.

_**Fairy Tale Land - Fairy Tale Land - Fairy Tale Land - Fairy Tale Land **_

Blue ran through the cabin, laughing happily.

"I'm going to catch you!" said Red, running behind her. "I'm going to catch you!"

Blue screamed gleefully, her cobalt cloak billowing behind her.

Rumpelstiltskin had given them the cloak, for a price of course. He had asked to be left alone with Blue for two minutes; he had said that would be all he would charge them: two minutes alone with the toddler. Red had refused to allow him to stay alone with her, saying that she would not leave her baby alone with a madman. Rumpelstiltskin had merely shrugged and said he wouldn't give them the cloak unless they paid the price. Granny had pulled Red aside while Snow stayed with Blue and Rumpelstiltskin, and she had explained to Red how desperately they needed the cloak. She had explained that without the cloak they would never be able to teach Blue to control her wolf, and that it would probably end very badly. After listening to Granny's explanation, Red had walked back to where Snow was and begrudgingly agreed to leave Blue with the Dark One. "But only two minutes," she'd said "not a second more."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who followed and reviewed! :**_

_**It was made known to me (thanks to Blackguard for pointing this out) that Emma and Ruby seem to have gotten engaged awfully fast. Here's my explanation: even though this is more or less set in season 1, the amount of time that Emma has been in Storybrooke is much longer than the amount of time she spent there during season 1. This is why it seems that Emma and Ruby got engaged very soon, but trust me, they've been dating long enough. :)**_

**_I dont' own OUAT, if I did a lot more episodes would be Red/Ruby centered. _**

**_Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! :)_**

_**Stars and Midnight Blue**_

_**Fairy Tale Land - Fairy Tale Land - Fairy Tale Land - Fairy Tale Land **_

Rumpelstiltskin stared at the toddler for a few seconds.

"So, dearie," he said to her "anything you want to tell me?"

Blue stared at him blankly. What was the green man talking about? And where was her mum? Rumpelstiltskin watched her stare at him with puzzled eyes and sighed. This was going to be harder than he'd originally thought. He knew that he had to use the little girl and her mother if his plan to get Bae back was going to work. With this in his mind, and knowing his two minutes were almost up, he crouched down to Blue's eye-level and looked her square in the eye.

"Here," he said handing her a bottle with a glossy cyan potion in it, "drink up dearie."

Blue took the bottle from Rumpelstiltskin's hands and held it in her chubby baby-hands, looking at it keenly. Curiosity finally got the best of her, and she put the bottle to her lips and drank from it. As soon as the potion reached her mouth Blue scrunched up her face in disgust. She spit as much of it out as she could, splattering Rumpelstiltskin in the process. The man grunted; perfect, just what he needed: to be covered in baby spit. He wiped the potion away from his face and looked into Blue's eyes. He saw a snowy glint in her azure eyes and released a breath of relief; even though she had spit out the potion, she had swallowed some of it, and that was all he needed.

In that moment Red stormed in.

"That's it," she said, "your two minutes are up, I'm taking my daughter."

"Hi baby girl," she said to Blue as she picked her up. "Lets go home."

She turned around and walked out without giving the Dark One a second look. Once they were outside she put Blue down in the snow and set about checking her from head to toe. Snow helped her make sure that Blue was okay while Granny stood guard, hoping that Rumpelstiltskin wouldn't decide to follow them. Once Red felt completely sure that Blue was healthy and unhurt, the four of them set off towards their cabin.

_**Storybrooke - Storybrooke -Storybrooke -Storybrooke -Storybrooke -Storybrooke**_

Emma turned off the bug's ignition and got out of the car. She walked towards the building and rang the bell. She waited for a few seconds and then heard hurried footsteps approaching.

"Who is it?" asked mother superior.

"Sheriff Swan"

The nun opened the door and greeted the Sheriff with a bright smile.

"Good morning Sheriff. What brings you here so early?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, Reverend Mother" answered Emma politely, "I was hoping I could talk to Azure?"

The nun narrowed her eyes suspiciously, what did the Sheriff want with the girl; but as she could find no plausible excuse for denying Emma's request, she reluctantly moved away from the door and granted the visitor entrance. Emma smiled at the nun politely and asked where she could find the child. Mother Superior pointed her in the general direction of Azure's whereabouts and left.

Emma sighed, nuns had never seemed to like her much. She set off in the direction the nun had pointed in, hoping that it wouldn't take her too long to find Azure. Fortunately, her wish was granted and she found the little girl fairly quickly. Azure was sitting on the couch, huddled under a cerulean blanket, reading a book.

"Hello Sheriff" she said, without even looking up from her book.

Emma flinched. How had she known it was her? Emma shook her head, maybe Azure had seen her coming; anyways, that wasn't what she was here for.

"Hey Azure, watcha reading?" she asked, plastering a smile on her face, trying to give out some semblance of confidence and trustworthiness.

"Clifford the Big Red Dog," said Azure, finally looking at Emma.

"I've never heard of it, is it cool?"

Azure gave Emma a brilliant smile, "Yes! It is amazing!" and she launched into an explanation of both the books and the television series, which had Emma genuinely entertained for about ten minutes.

After the little girl had finished ranting about her book she looked at Emma intently.

"But you're not here to talk about my book, are you?" she asked the woman.

"No, not really."

"Then how may I help you Sheriff?"

"Please call me Emma. And I'm here to ask you about something strange that I've been noticing lately."

Azure looked at Emma silently, perplexity at the odd topic written all over her eyes. Emma took a deep breath, this wasn't going to be easy. How do you explain to a five year old that you think she is somehow oddly connected to your girlfriend?

"Azure," she began, "do you know Ruby Lucas?"

"The girl with the red hair?" queried Azure with a small smile on her lips.

"Yes! That's the one." said Emma.

"Well, I don't KNOW her know her. I've only seen her around when I go to Granny's on an errand. But why are you asking me about her?"

"You see Azure, Ruby is my fiance;" at this the little girl squealed happily, she loved weddings. Emma smiled tentatively and continued, "and I love her very much, which is why I'm here. See, every time Ruby sees you she gets very, very sad, and I want to understand why."

Azure stared at Emma, her forehead scrunched in confusion. "What do you mean she gets very sad when she sees me? I don't even know her."

Emma sighed in defeat. "It's ok Azure, I wasn't expecting this to yield many answers. You take care now. Oh, and enjoy your book."

"Thank you. I'm sorry I couldn't be more help." said Azure, and then waved at Emma as the Sheriff left.

As Emma walked to the door, she was intercepted by a nun.

"May I help you?" asked Emma, a little bewildered at the nun's bizarre behaviour.

"Shhh, not here." said the nun, and she took Emma's hand in her own and dragged her by it towards the back patio. Once they reached their destination she released Emma's hand,

"Hello, I'm sorry to have dragged you away like that, I couldn't tell you this were Mother Superior might've heard. I'm Sister Astrid by the way."

"Hello" said Emma, still a tad confused as to why she had been pulled away so suddenly, "what is it you want to show me?"

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Azure, and I think it is in your best interest to read this letter," she answered, handing Emma an open envelope, "good day." And with that, she was gone.

Emma stood rooted in the spot for a few seconds. What the HELL had just happened? She gathered herself, and opened the letter.

Azure smiled to herself. She knew Sister Astrid had been listening, and she knew she would give Emma the letter. Maybe now she would finally be able to meet her mum.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

In Regina's vault, the blue potion sitting in a bottle on the shelf glowed a brilliant shade of aquamarine.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: SORRYYYYY I know I haven't updated in a while, but I went on a trip during the weekend and yesterday was Lady Gaga and my feels and fangirling didn't allow me to much more than wait for the concert. So again, really sorry. :)**_

_**This is a short chapter but it was very emotionally draining for me to write about a mom and her daughter separating so I didn't feel like writing more. **_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed, you guys are awesome! :) 3**_

_**I don't own OUAT, if I did Emma would **__**wear glasses every episode because she looked adorable AND hot. **_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

_**Stars and Midnight Blue**_

_**Storybrooke - Storybrooke -Storybrooke -Storybrooke -Storybrooke -Storybrooke**_

_**A while ago**_

Mother Superior woke up early, as she did every morning. She said her prayers, showered, made her bed, and made her way down to the kitchen for breakfast. As she crossed the hallway towards to kitchen she heard a small noise coming from the front porch. It sounded as though someone was crying. She went to the door and opened it a crack, peeping out cautiously.

"Hello," she said, "is someone out here?"

At the sound of her voice, the small sniffling sounds stifled. The nun opened the door further, trying to get a look at whoever was crying. When she finally saw who it was, she opened the door completely and stepped out.

Sitting on the porch steps was a little girl; she had a letter in her hand, and next to her was a suitcase. The tear tracks on her chubby cheeks and her red, swollen eyes, made it painfully clear to the older woman that the little girl had been sitting there, crying, for a long time. Mother Superior walked to where the girl was sitting and crouched down, low enough to be able to look the child in the eyes.

"Hello," she said tentatively, "I am Mother Superior, can you tell me your name? Why are you crying?"

The little girl just looked at her with tear-filled azure eyes and handed her the letter that she had been preciously clutching to her chest. The nun took the letter, sat down next to the girl, put her arm around her shoulders in a comforting gesture, and began to read the letter.

_My dearest Blue,_

_I know you may be to young to understand this right now, but I hope with all my heart that someday you will. _

_There is something dark coming for us, something that neither you nor I can fight, no matter how strong and brave we both know you are. This thing, this curse, that is coming for us, will rip our happiness apart, and it will tear us from those we hold dearest. You, my beautiful baby girl, you are the person I hold dearest in the universe. And, so, I know I am fated to lose you when the curse comes for us._

_I don't know where this curse will take us, nor what it will do; and I understand that because of this, when you read this letter I most certainly will seem a distant memory. I think that this is probably a good thing, it will make your heart hurt less if you don't remember. _

_I feel that it will be a long time before we see each other again, and I want you to know, I need you to understand, that I did not leave you on purpose. Azure, you're the joy and pride of my life, and I feel so lucky to have met you. It breaks my heart to know that I will miss you growing up. It saddens me to no end to know that I will miss you smiling, crying, singing, throwing tantrums, and playing. I wish I could be there for all of this, I wish that I could see you grow up into the beautiful young woman that I am certain you will become. _

_Azure I ask of you to know, even if you forget me, to please know that I have been so proud to have known you, so proud that you were part of my life, and so, so proud that you were mine. I promise, one day we will be together again. _

_I will love you forever,_

_Mum. _

Mother Superior put the letter down and held the girl closer to her. She didn't understand what the girl's mother had been trying to say about a curse; she thought maybe it was a euphemism for something she didn't want the little girl to be burdened with. She sighed, that letter made it very clear that the girl was alone, with no one to turn to, and she knew that she would have to take her in. She was a woman who had devoted her entire life to God and thus was conditioned to take care of the needy, which is why she took the girl in, even when she felt there was something odd about the girl, something that didn't feel quite human. She would leave the girl's care to Sister Astrid, the novice had always been very kind and loving towards children.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Emma finished reading the letter and decided she had to sit down. She plopped down on the floor, not even caring that she was getting her jeans dirty. Her head was spinning, and her legs felt like jelly. Up until know she had always treated Henry's story about the curse as a game, a figment of his imagination, but now she was faced with new knowledge, knowledge that made her reexamine what she thought. Somewhere out there was a mother who had lost her child and who was desperate to find her. A mother who said she had been separated from her child by a curse. Emma had felt the fear and the sorrow that had seeped from those mother's words, and she knew that what she said must be real. And she had a pretty good idea who it was.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: SORRYYYYY I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've been soooo busy with school and the school play. I promise I'll try to upload more regularly. I'm going on break in two weeks and then I'll have more time to upload**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed, you guys are awesome! :) 3**_

_**I don't own OUAT, if I did Emma would **__**wear glasses every episode because she looked adorable AND hot.**_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

_**Please review :)**_

_**Stars and Midnight Blue**_

_**Storybrooke - Storybrooke -Storybrooke -Storybrooke -Storybrooke -Storybrooke**_

Emma stuffed the letter into her pocket and ran to the car. She spent the entire drive home thinking about how she was going to tell Ruby about Azure. What was she supposed to say? _'Hey Rubes! How's your day going? By the way, you have a daughter!?' _No, she needed to find a gentle and slow way of telling her.

When Emma got home she found Ruby and Henry eating pancakes and talking animatedly.

"Hey!" she said, taking her jacket off and hanging in on the coatrack.

"Hi mom!" said Henry

"Hi kid," said Emma, ruffling his brown hair slightly.

She walked over to her fiance and placed a light kiss on her lips "Hi Rubes."

Ruby smiled, "Hi Lemur."

Emma decided that maybe right now was not the appropriate time to tell Ruby about Azure. She would wait until they were alone, and then she would sit her down and calmly explain her theory to Ruby.

Henry, Emma and Ruby spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out in the couch, watching movies and playing monopoly. They made sandwiches for lunch and had a picnic in the living room. At 4pm Emma got a phone call from the Sheriff's office, saying they needed her to come in. She kissed Henry and Ruby goodbye, and rushed out the door. Ruby and Henry hung out a bit longer, until Regina came to pick up Henry at five.

After Henry left, Ruby decided to clean the loft. She was done with the kitchen, and was going to make the beds, when she noticed Emma had left her jacket hanging on the coatrack. She smiled fondly to herself, Emma always left something behind when she left in a hurry. _I should take it to her, she'll probably freeze if I don't. _She grabbed the jacket, and rummaged through the pockets looking for Emma's keys. When she put her hand in the left pocket, she felt a crumpled-up piece of paper. She took it out and, curiosity getting the better of her, began to read.

_**Fairy Tale Land - Fairy Tale Land - Fairy Tale Land - Fairy Tale Land **_

Blue and Red were sitting on a fallen tree on the forest, patiently waiting for the sun to set. It was a full moon that night, and Red and Blue were anxiously awaiting the opportunity to run. Red had taught Blue how to control the wolf, and now the little girl's favourite activity was to run in the forest as a wolf.

When the moon came out, Red and Blue looked up to the sky and smiled. Suddenly, the woman and the girl sitting on the tree had disappeared, and in their place sat a full-grown wolf and a pup. Though the adult wolf was beautiful, it was the pup who was a sight to behold. She had fluffy white fur, brilliant ice-blue eyes, and a black patch of fur over her right eye. The monstrous size of her paws was a clue of exactly how big she would be when she grew. Both wolves sniffed the air and howled. They looked at each other, and set of running so fast they were only blurs amongst the trees.

The next morning Red woke up to an empty house. Snow and Granny had left to go into town for food, and Blue was probably playing outside. She put on her boots, grabbed a cloak and went outside to look for her daughter.

"Blue?" she called, "have you had breakfast yet?" When she received no answer, she called again "Blue?"

She heard giggling coming from behind the barn. _She must be hiding, _she thought. She went around the barn, and what she saw shocked her so much she was left speechless. Crouching next to her daughter was no other than Rumpelstiltskin. He had a lifeless chicken in one hand, and a tiny heart in the other.

"Now dearie," he said to Blue, "show me what you've been practicing."

Red watched in horror as her baby girl whispered a few words and the heart froze over. Then Blue took the heart in her chubby hands, and delicately placed it inside the chicken. The bird shuddered and got up slowly. It looked at Blue, coked its head to one side, clucked once, and went on its merry way.

"Blue?" Red asked slowly, "Blue what is this?"

"Momma!" Blue ran up to her mother and jumped into her arms. Red hugged Blue tightly to her chest and turned towards Rumpelstiltskin. The daggers in her eyes would have made anyone else cower down, Rumpelstiltskin just smirked.

"Your daughter here is very talented dearie, very talented indeed."

"What are you doing with her? Who gave you the right to do this to her?" If Red had been shouting, she would have been less menacing. Instead, the low growl and utter calm with which she had said it made it implicit just how dangerous she actually was.

Rumpelstiltskin looked at her and his eyes gave way to something human, even if it was for only a second.

"I didn't do anything dearie, she was born like this. All I did was give her powers a kickstart, and teach her how to use them."

"Why?" growled Red.

"Because dearie, what she can do can help us defeat the Queen once and for all. That is what you want, isn't it? With the Queen dead, your friend Snow will be free again."

Red looked at the Dark One. "How?"

_**Storybrooke - Storybrooke -Storybrooke -Storybrooke -Storybrooke -Storybrooke**_

Emma walked into the apartment a little after seven.

"Rubes" she called, "I'm home!"

When Ruby didn't answer, she went into the bedroom, thinking that maybe she was taking a nap. As soon as she went in she saw Ruby lying crumpled on the bed, sobs wrecking her body, and tears streaming down her face.

"Ruby!" Emma ran to her fiance's side and took her in her arms. "Ruby what's wrong? What happened?"

"I remember" sobbed Ruby, "I remember my daughter."


End file.
